Pull your pants up!
by I AM LIYAH
Summary: ATTENTION MUST READ!Zack thinks its cool to have your pants sagging. Watch him learn a lesson and get schooled by Dooney Da Priest pLEASE REVIEW.


Pull Your Pants

Mr. Moseby was at the front desk when he saw Zack come in with his pants sagging.

Zack said Mr. Moseby why are your pants sagging? It's the new style said Zack Its cool. No Zack its not cool said Mr. Moseby and if you think its cool you should listen to my friend. Just then Dooney Da Priest walked. Hey man let sing you a song about why its not cool to have your pants sagging. Your Pants Up! Pull Your Pants Up! Pull Your Pants Up Man *Pull Your Pants Up!

Pull Your Pants Up! Pull Your Pants Up! Pull Your Pants Up Man* Pull Your Pants Up!

Verse 1

I'm the street priest I'm not here to Judge

This a letter to the streets talking to my thugs

From Gebeuds to Monkey jeans to what you want to wear

I'm just saying man im sick of seeing your underwear

I think I speak on behalf of the community

You look suspect jail is were you soon to be

Behind bars it's a code for the "N" word

The word saggin spelled backward is the "N" word

You walk the streets with your pants way down low

I don't know! Looks to me you on the down low

Some of yall think its gangster to show your back

On behalf of real men we aint feeling that

We don't understand man cause it shocks us

Can you make us understand why you show your boxers?

Cause if you stand up straight bet your pants fall

Might as well walk around with your pants off

Chorus:

Be a real man stand up! Is that your underwear man pull your pants up

I'm a grown man on my grind trying to shine

How you gone grind when your mind showing your behind

I think its rude but some of yall think it's cool

Walking around showing your behind to other dudes

It looks retarded, degenerate, and real odd

Yeah you hard! But now it's hard to get a real job

Verse 2

What's up with it bro I'm just trying to let you know

Put a belt around your waist before your pants hit the floor

If you twenty and above and you still sagg

Man you grown and you're wrong you should feel bad

A disgrace to your race were your pride at

Come on man pull up your pants and get your pride back

I'm not saying don't show your swagg with your baggy jeans

I'm just saying don't show your "eah!!" with your baggy jeans

Bridge

Pullem up!Whats up with bro?Pullem up before your pants hit the floor

Pullem up!Whats up with bro?Pullem up before your pants hit the floor

Pullem up!Whats up with bro?Pullem up before your pants hit the floor

Pullem up!Whats up with bro?Pullem up before your pants hit the floor Pullem up! Pullem up!

**Pullem up! Pullem up! **

Chorus:

Be a real man stand up! Is that your underwear man pull your pants up

I'm a grown man on my grind trying to shine

How you gone grind when your mind showing your behind

I think its rude but some of yall think it's cool

Walking around showing your behind to other dudes

It looks retarded, degenerate, and real odd

Yeah you hard! But now it's hard to get a real job

Bridge

Pullem up, Pullem up, Pullem up, Pullem up, Pullem up

Pullem up, Pullem up, Pullem up, Pullem up, Pullem up

Pullem up, Pullem up, Pullem up, Pullem up, Pullem up

Pull Your Pants Up! Pull Your Pants Up! Pull Your Pants Up Man *Pull Your Pants Up!

Pull Your Pants Up! Pull Your Pants Up! Pull Your Pants Up Man* Pull Your Pants Up!

Chorus:

Be a real man stand up! Is that your underwear man pull your pants up

I'm a grown man on my grind trying to shine

How you gone grind when your mind showing your behind

I think its rude but some of yall think it's cool

Walking around showing your behind to other dudes

It looks retarded, degenerate, and real odd

Yeah you hard! But now it's hard to get a real job

Chorus:

Be a real man stand up! Is that your underwear man pull your pants up

I'm a grown man on my grind trying to shine

How you gone grind when your mind showing your behind

I think its rude but some of yall think it's cool

Walking around showing your behind to other dudes

It looks retarded, degenerate, and real odd

Yeah you hard! But now it's hard to get a real job

Thanks Dooney said Zack I'll never sagg again besides skinny jeans are in now later. Zack walked away. Kids today huh said Dooney I know said Mr. Moesby.

Sorry for grammar errors and spelling mistakes.

THE END

Please pull your pants up we don't want to see your behind thabk you please review.


End file.
